The Hetalia Games - Season Two
by AquaEclipse
Summary: The fan-favourite Hetalia couples have been reaped into the Hunger Games, using the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. Who will prevail in Season Two of the Hetalia Games? Not sequel to Season One. I own nothing but the plot. OOC-ness warning. Feels, sunken ships, ridiculousness and major character death ahead, you have been warned. ON HIATUS.
1. Initial Chapter

_**The Hetalia Games – Ship Edition**_

 _ **Characters**_

Note 1: District Number Organized by an Online Randomizer.

Note 2: Most Popular Yaoi/Het Couples in Hetalia, TheTopTens

Note 3: Above – Not Including Repeated-Character Ships (If AB is ranked above AC and CD, AC will not be used because A is repeated.)

District 1: SwissLiech (#21)

District 2: HongIce (#20) _**(I AM SORRY, MY CITY!)**_

District 3: FraNada (#7)

District 4: SpaMano (#3)

District 5: RoChu (#10)

District 6: PruHun (#16)

District 7: GerIta (#2)

District 8: PolLiet (#8)

District 9: GiriPan (#14)

District 10: DenNor (#6)

District 11: UsUk (#1)

District 12: SuFin (#4)

 _ **A/N: It is not, and never will be my fault if they cheat on each other. And remember that most of these peeps are reentering the arena as of my time of writing (I wrote the Most Popular Nations Sim first), and the newbies here are District One and my Bauhinia City. Everyone else has been here before, and 20/21 have died in various ways.**_

* * *

 _ **Bloodbath**_

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 _Finland_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Japan_ grabs a backpack and retreats.

 _Hong Kong_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Prussia_ grabs a jar of fishing bait while _I. Veneziano_ gets fishing gear.

 _Liechtenstein_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Switzerland_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _China_ steals a machete from the cornucopia.

 _I. Romano_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Canada_ grabs a jar of fishing bait while _Norway_ gets fishing gear.

 _America_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Russia_ snatches a pair of sais.

 _Spain_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Poland_ finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.

 _Iceland_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Sweden_ snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

 _Denmark_ grabs a baseball bat from the cornucopia.

 _Greece_ grabs a dagger.

 _Lithuania_ grabs a sword.

 _France_ , _Germany_ , and _Hungary_ get into a fight. _Germany_ triumphantly kills them both.

 _England_ snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

 **Day One**

 _Japan_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _I. Romano_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Canada_ , _Norway_ , and _China_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Switzerland_ receives a sleeping bag from an unknown sponsor.

 _Iceland_ falls into a frozen lake and drowns. _**(I laughed so hard that I got a tear in my eye. THE IRONY IS REAL!)**_

 _England_ steals from _Germany_ while he isn't looking.

 _Denmark_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 _Poland_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 _Greece_ convinces _I. Veneziano_ to not kill him, only to kill him instead. _**(How could you be so cruel?)**_

 _Lithuania_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Prussia_ begs for _Liechtenstein_ to kill him. She refuses, keeping _Prussia_ alive. _**(Sweet cinnamon roll…)**_

 _Spain_ travels to higher ground.

 _America_ , _Sweden_ , _Hong Kong_ , _Finland_ , and _Russia_ hunt for other tributes. _**(Hell yeah. Win it for the Bauhinia flowers!)**_

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _France_

District 3

 _Hungary_

District 6

 _Iceland_

District 2

 _I. Veneziano_

District 7

* * *

 **Night One**

 _Prussia_ and _England_ track down and kill _Poland_.

 _Liechtenstein_ tries to treat her infection.

 _I. Romano_ cooks his food before putting his fire out.

 _America_ and _Finland_ begin fighting, but it turns into a make-out session. _**(God, no! This is borderline incest!)**_

 _Denmark_ fends _Switzerland_ , _Russia_ , and _China_ away from his fire.

 _Hong Kong_ quietly hums. _**(Stay alive and happy, HK. You deserve it.)**_

 _Greece_ fends _Spain_ , _Lithuania_ , and _Canada_ away from his fire.

 _Norway_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Japan_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Sweden_ and _Germany_ do something M-rated. _**(Goddamn it, no!)**_

 **Day Two**

 _Switzerland_ , _Prussia_ , and _Japan_ track down and kill _Germany_. _**(That's fratricide! And betrayal!)**_

 _China_ goes hunting.

 _Russia_ travels to higher ground.

 _Spain_ receives a baseball bat from an unknown sponsor.

 _Sweden_ , _Finland_ , _I. Romano_ , _England_ , and _Denmark_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Lithuania_ runs away from _Norway_.

 _America_ and _Greece_ do something M-rated in front of the cameras. _**(OMG NO!)**_

 _Hong Kong_ and _Liechtenstein_ work together for the day.

 _Canada_ collects fruit from a tree. _**(Hopefully it's not poisonous…)**_

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Poland_

District 8

 _Germany_

District 7

* * *

 **Night Two**

 _Russia_ cooks his food before putting his fire out.

 _Norway_ cries himself to sleep.

 _Hong Kong_ convinces _China_ to snuggle with him. _**(Brothers~)**_

 _Japan_ , _Sweden_ , and _Canada_ cheerfully sing songs together.

 _Liechtenstein_ and _Finland_ run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

 _America_ thinks about winning.

 _Switzerland_ tends to his wounds.

 _Denmark_ and _Greece_ fight _Prussia_ and _Spain_. _Denmark_ and _Greece_ survive. _**(Bad! Touch! Trio! Down!)**_

 _England_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 _Lithuania_ cries himself to sleep.

 _I. Romano_ questions his sanity.

 **Day Three**

 _England_ sprains his ankle while running away from _Russia_. _**(Makes sense.)**_

 _I. Romano_ thinks about home.

 _Canada_ and _Norway_ do something M-rated. _**(God, no, that's borderline incest too, Goddammit!)**_

 _Greece_ and _Denmark_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Liechtenstein_ shares her supplies with _Switzerland_ and _America_. _**(Aw~)**_

 _Sweden_ begs for _Finland_ to kill him. He refuses, keeping _Sweden_ alive. _**(See? He**_ **does** _ **love you!)**_

 _China_ collects fruit from a tree.

 _Lithuania_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Hong Kong_ explores the arena. _**(*smiles* Just stay alive…)**_

 _Japan_ receives a sleeping bag from an unknown sponsor.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Prussia_

District 6

 _Spain_

District 4

* * *

 **Night Three**

 _Canada_ thinks about home.

 _England_ , _China_ , _Switzerland_ , _Russia_ , and _Lithuania_ sleep in shifts.

 _Norway_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Greece_ and _Denmark_ begin fighting, but it turns into a make-out session.

 _Finland_ and _Hong Kong_ fight _America_ and _I. Romano_. _America_ and _I. Romano_ survive. _**(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SO STUPID? NOT MY CITY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**_

 _Sweden_ attacks _Japan_ , but _Liechtenstein_ protects him, killing _Sweden_.

 **Day Four**

 _China_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _America_ scares _Lithuania_ off. _**(Duh! You killed the only**_ **city** _ **in this thing! CITY, not even country! You had an unfair advantage! He was innocent!**_ **IS** _ **innocent! We're mostly pacifist, and you great big murderer goes off and kills the kid!)**_

 _Greece_ and _I. Romano_ do something M-rated in front of the cameras. _**(*sigh*)**_

 _England_ collects fruit from a tree.

 _Liechtenstein_ camouflauges herself in the bushes.

 _Norway_ dies trying to escape the arena.

 _Switzerland_ dies from thirst.

 _Russia_ attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. _**(Makes sense.)**_

 _Canada_ tries to spear fish with a trident.

 _Denmark_ and _Japan_ hunt for other tributes.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Finland_

District 12

 _Hong Kong_

District 2 _**(*three finger salute*)**_

 _Sweden_

District 12

 _Norway_

District 10

 _Switzerland_

District 1

 _Russia_

District 5

* * *

 **Night Four**

 _Lithuania_ tries to sing himself to sleep.

 _Greece_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _China_ destroys _Canada_ 's supplies while he is asleep. _**(Meanie!)**_

 _Denmark_ shares his supplies with _America_ and _Japan_.

 _I. Romano_ and _England_ sleep in shifts.

 _Liechtenstein_ tries to sing herself to sleep.

 **Day Five**

 _Liechtenstein_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _England_ overhears _China_ and _America_ talking in the distance. _**(Probably something about that debt. Or the issue of my City's…you-know-what.)**_

 _Denmark_ ambushes _I. Romano_ and kills him. _**(Oh boy. Wait,**_ **him** _ **?! #BauhiniaJustice)**_

 _Lithuania_ scares _Greece_ off.

 _Japan_ tends to _Canada_ 's wounds.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

 _I. Romano_

District 4

* * *

 **Night Five**

 _Canada_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Liechtenstein_ and _America_ work together to drown _Lithuania_.

 _Japan_ stays awake all night.

 _England_ tends to _China_ 's wounds. _**(Tea Couple…honour my City's legacy. Please.)**_

 _Greece_ tends to his wounds.

 _Denmark_ is awoken by nightmares.

 **The Feast**

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 _Liechtenstein_ tracks down and kills _England_. _**(Day-um!)**_

 _America_ overpowers _Denmark_ , killing him. _**(Awesome Trio Broken!)**_

 _Japan_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 _Greece_ decides not to go to The Feast. _**(#CoupleGoals)**_

 _China_ falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

 _Canada_ gathers as much food into a bag as he can before fleeing.

 **Day Six**

 _Greece_ practices his archery.

 _Liechtenstein_ kills _Canada_ while he is resting. _**(No!)**_

 _America_ falls into a frozen lake and drowns. _**(Again? You're one of my faves, but frankly I don't care much. #BauhiniaJustice)**_

 _Japan_ tries to sleep through the entire day.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Lithuania_

District 8

 _England_

District 11

 _Denmark_

District 10

 _China_

District 5

 _Canada_

District 3

 _America_

District 11

 _ **(We're saying RIP to everyone we know**_

 _ **Our glass is now half empty**_

 _ **But the tears will overflow**_

 _ **And still we're screaming RIP to everyone we love**_

 _ **Is everyone below us mad at everyone above?)**_

* * *

 **Night Six**

 _Liechtenstein_ sets _Japan_ on fire with a molotov. _**(Goddamn!)**_

 _Greece_ dies from hypothermia. _**(Heat and cold…opposites attract!)**_

 **The End**

The winner is _Liechtenstein_ from District 1!

* * *

 **Rankings (by Survival)**

1\. Liechtenstein

2\. Greece

3\. Japan

4\. America

5\. Canada

6\. China

7\. Denmark

8\. England

9\. Lithuania

10\. I. Romano

11\. Russia

12\. Switzerland

13\. Norway

14\. Sweden

15\. Hong Kong _**(So Goddamn low…)**_

16\. Finland

17\. Spain

18\. Prussia

19\. Germany

20\. Poland

21\. I. Veneziano

22\. Iceland

23\. Hungary

24\. France

 **Rankings (by Kill Count)**

5: Liechtenstein

4: America

3: Denmark

3: Greece

2: Germany

2: I. Romano

2: Prussia

1: Switzerland

1: England

1: Japan

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Goddammit, that was a wild ride.**_

 _ **My heart still hurts because you-know-what happened.**_

 _ **And I wanna kill**_ **those two** _ **myself for doing you-know-what.**_

 _ **As you can see, I'm still salty about you-know-what.**_

 _ **The 'poem' above is the chorus to**_ **R.I.P. Everyone** _ **by JJ Demon. Link to full lyrics is here (without the spaces):**_

 _ **www. azlyrics lyrics/ jjdemon/ rip everyone. html**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for reading this one, and you'll hear from me in my next story. Bye-bye!**_

 _ **-Talons**_

 _ **P.S. Please leave new Hunger Games Simulator ideas by PM or by review! This isn't interactive story, by the way, because Season Two is done!**_


	2. Prompt 1: Vengeance of the Cold

**Prompt 1: Vengeance of the Cold**

 _ **A/N: Remember that I said that it's the end? I was suddenly inspired to continue, the prompts based on the Original Chapter of this thing. Here's a cookie to Chrysanthemum19 for inspiring me to continue this by adding more detail. (::) Thank you!**_

 _ **AU: It can be two male Tributes or two female Tributes being reaped into the Games, and it is only considered 'equal' and traditional if one male and one female were reaped.**_

 _ **PS in case you haven't noticed, other than Hunger Games AU, this is also Human AU, because our Nations can't come back this time…and I tweaked their ages. I only used their Nation names in the reaping to show the initial plan and to show which Nation name and human name correspond.**_

 _ **Enjoy the first of multiple One-Shots, based on the initial Chapter!**_

 _Finland and Hong Kong fight America and I. Romano. America and I. Romano survive._

He dodges a halberd **(1)** , which sweeps by his side. He was trained to beat these people! His sword grazes the side of the Brown-Haired Guy, something beginning with L. L's jacket is stained dark, which means that he's bleeding, at least just a little bit. His ally from District 12, whose name is something beginning with T, is shooting arrows **(2)** at the Blond District 11 Guy, whose name he isn't sure of. Something that starts with A is all he can recall.

A throws a series of knives. The first shoots past T completely, embedding itself into a tree. The second, third and fourth whiz past T due to conveniently timed dodging. The fifth…

The fighting is a blur, due to the darkness. "You're not going to throw that axe, are you?" T asks, and the whistling of the air confirms that yes, A is gonna throw "that axe" **(3)** …and a cry of shock confirms that yes, it has hit its target.

Then it blurs to pain. A spear of sorts…his ally is dead. No one else is around other than the two that attacked them first. The arena is fuzzy and grey, a bit like the fog over a Capitol-like city that reminds him of somewhere he might have been before…

"What do we do with their stuff?"

He cannot hear the reply of A.

His vision seems to have switched to night mode. Gleaming lights shine on the tall buildings, a bit like the Capitol, but seeming much more welcoming, homely than the Capitol of Panem. To the west, another smaller city, but with mirthful, sportsmanly laughing seems to be calling him, with the kind vibe of his brother. He embraces the calling of the city right in front of him, falling into the beautiful view of the nighttime skyline.

 _Hong Kong_

 _District 2 (*three finger salute*)_

Vicente cannot speak.

They did not.

They did not.

They did not. Just. Kill. His. Little. Brother.

He's just 12 **(4)**! A preteen with so much more life left to live! No, he cannot be gone. It is impossible! They cannot be so cruel!

Despite being from a Career District, his little brother did not volunteer. Why would he risk his life, just for a little glory? It is against his nature to do so! And to be reaped in with his best friend…can it be just because their father, a Peacekeeper saved a girl from being punished for stealing a little food. She wasn't even of age to be reaped (not that being 12 or above meant that she could be treated like that)!

Two minutes later, a cannon booms. Vicente's head bows and presses three left fingers to his lips, and raises them. He had heard of this salute from his father, promoted to his current District after working in District 12 for several years. According to the Miners, he had said, the Salute meant thank you, but is usually to show that the person is loved and respected by them; and that it is a gesture of admiration, gratitude and _saying goodbye to someone you love_.

And what else can he do other than Salute his little brother, now just another one of the thousands of people lost in the Capitol's Games?

 _Denmark ambushes I. Romano and kills him._

He puts an axe to the throat of the young man in front of him, the latter's strange curl twitching slightly.

"What are you doing, b*stard?" he shouts. As though he is in any position to yell. He frowns and curls his arm around the guy from District 4. His axe twirls down (not in the fancy dancing way) and sliced him in the chest.

The heart. As definite as in the throat or head. His axe blade and clothes are coated in blood, but let's be honest here, few people care **(5)**. Minutes later, a cannon booms in the distance. Now that's an ambush.

 _Greece practices his archery._

 _America falls into a frozen lake and drowns._ **(6)**

The lake is so cold. There's literally ice at the top.

He is slowly losing air. He is climbing to the surface. His lungs are burning. The hole where he fell in…wait, there's someone there. One of the dudes from District 9 is there, pointing a bow and arrow at the hole, waiting for him to emerge. At this point, he has no way of escaping.

The world is fading away.

Well, at least there won't be a bloody body for his family to bury this way.

 _ **A/N:**_

 **1-Probably from his District Partner. *wink wink, nudge nudge***

 **2-Sniper rifle pro, remember?**

 **3-It's a tomahawk, actually. Now, there is a reason why I chose that, reader. Guess for yourself.**

 **4-Aged 12, because he's just a City, not like the Big Bad Nations out there. Just a City, not a Country. Thus, the youngest.**

 **5-No offense, but I'm speaking in this guy's PoV, so please forgive me. IR is one of my favourite of the Axis Quintet, alongside Prussia. Not that I don't like the Axis (in APH).**

 **6-The infamous frozen lake strikes again! It's like, its third kill of the season!**

 _ **And here you go! The #BauhiniaJustice deaths. Vengeance of the Cold, because a Nordic avenges a fellow Nordic and someone drowns in the tied-third deadliest killer of all: the Frozen Lake! Seriously, check the initial Chapter.**_

 _ **Vicente is the Portuguese version of Vincent, and also my headcanon Western name for Macau. I also headcanon that the two SARs are biological brothers via Nanyue, China's ex-rival and their mother.**_

 _ **And if you don't mind, I'm flying to Osaka and co. in about 12 hours, and it's nearly 9 pm here in HK…I'll say hi to Raiden and his siblings for y'all. Bye-bye, and tell me which prompt from the initial Chapter you want me to write next by PM or by review! Note that this story is not interactive. It is simply a form of suggestion. So don't tell on me. I've been here for less than a month as of the time I am writing this thing!**_

 _ **-Talons**_

 _ **30 July 2018**_


End file.
